Angel
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Trunks hat ein Unfall und Pan will ihm etwas sagen. Was will sie ihm sagen? Was passiert mit Trunks, wird er wieder gesund? *please Review*
1. Remember

Hi Leute, hier bin ich wieder mit einem meiner neusten Werke! *grins* Na ja, ich hoffe diese gefällt euch genau so gut wie die anderen. Ich grüße: meine ganze Clique, u.a. Und nun Vorhang auf für mein neustes Werk.. Viel Spaß...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--*-- Angel --*-- Chapter 1  
  
Ein Junge liegt in einem Zimmer. Alles weiß. Er befindet sich im Krankenhaus. Man sieht sein Gesicht. Es ist bleich und ein paar Strähnen liegen ihm im Gesicht. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sitzt an seinem Bett. Sie schaut auf den Jungen und streichelt ihm die lavendelfarbenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Tränen füllen sich in ihren Augen und sie beginnt zu weinen. "Wieso. wieso. wieso." flüstert sie vor sich her, während sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbirgt. Das Mädchen fängt an mit dem Jungen zu reden: "Wieso? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Trunks! Wieso musstest du gerade an diesem Tag trainieren? Es ist nun schon eine Woche her, seit der Unfall passiert ist und du bist immer noch nicht aufgewacht! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr und ich will dich nicht verlieren!" ihr Schluchzen wird immer stärker. Ihr Körper beginnt zu zittern, aber sie spricht weiter: "Du. du darfst mich nicht verlassen! An dem Tag, an dem der Unfall passierte, wollte ich es dir doch sagen! Trunks. bitte verlass mich nicht!" ihre Stimme versagt. Sie weint bitterlich. Auf einmal stoppt sie. Sie wird ruhig. Hatte sie gerade jemanden ihren Namen sagen hören? Sie schaut zu dem Jungen im Bett. Dieser schlägt schwach die Augen auf. "P-pan." sagt dieser schwach. "Trunks! Du. du bist wieder wach!" flüstert das Mädchen heiser. Sie lächelt, dass erste Lächeln seit dem Unfall. "Wo. wo bin ich? Und was ist passiert?" fragt Trunks schwach. "Du hattest einen Unfall im Gravitationsraum!" sagte Pan. "Hmm." murmelte Trunks.  
  
* flash back*  
  
"Komm, kämpfen wir!" rief Trunks. "Du willst kämpfen? Du hast doch eh keine Chance!" rief Vegeta seinem Sohn zu. "Nur ein kleinen Kampf zum trainieren! Bitte Dad!" flehte Trunks seinen Vater an. "Na gut!" sagte Vegeta und powerte zum Super Saiyajin auf. Trunks tat dasselbe. "Ok, Trunks du wolltest es so!" rief Vegeta und feuerte einige KI- Bälle auf Trunks ab. Trunks wich spielerisch aus. "Na dann mal los!" rief Trunks und rannte auf seinen Vater zu. Ein Schlagabtausch fand statt und Trunks musste eindeutig mehr als Vegeta einstecken. Es klopfte an der Gravitationsraumtür, aber keine von beiden hörte es. Noch mal klopfte es, aber wieder hörte es keiner. Die Tür öffnete sich und Pan trat ein. "Hey Leute!" sagte diese. "Ich habe angeklopft, aber niemand hat aufgemacht!" Trunks drehte seinen Kopf zu Pan und lächelte sie an. Dabei achtete er auch nicht mehr auf Vegeta, der diesen Moment nutzte und ein Final Flash abfeuerte. Als Trunks seinen Vater den Namen der Attacke schreien hörte, drehte er sich ruckartig um, konnte aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren und wurde getroffen. Trunks Körper wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand im Gravitationsraum geschleudert. Sein Kopf prallte zuerst gegen die Wand. "Trunks!" schrie Pan, als sie sah, wie Trunks Körper leblos am Boden liegen blieb. "Scheiße!" sagte Vegeta und rannte zu Trunks. Neben Trunks hatte sich Pan gekniet und rief seinen Namen. "Hey Trunks, kannst du mich hören? Bitte mach die Augen auf!" sagte sie. "Ich rufe schnell nach dem Weib!" sagte Vegeta und lief im Eiltempo aus dem Gravitationsraum. "Onna!" schrie Vegeta durch das ganze Haus. "Ja, Vegeta?" fragte Bulma als sie kurze Zeit später zu ihm gelaufen kam. "Trunks hatte ein Unfall beim trainieren, ruf einen Arzt!" sagte er. "Oh Kami!" sagte Bulma, rannte dann zum Telefon und rief den Notarzt.  
  
*flash back end*  
  
"Erinnerst du dich?" fragte Pan. "J-ja." Sagte Trunks schwach. 


	2. Luv ya

Hey Leute, da bin ich wider. Ich hoffe ihr werdet wie bei dem anderen Teil mir kräftig Reviews schreiben!!! Na ja, ich will euch jetzt nicht länger zutexten, viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Grüße an: Gina, Ann-ca, Bine, Sven, Alex (m), Alex (w), u.v.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Angel ~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Trunks rieb sich die Schläfen.  
  
"Alles ok?" fragte Pan besorgt.  
  
"Ja, aber was habe ich denn jetzt?" fragte Trunks unwissend.  
  
"Also so weit ich weiß, hast du eine Gehirnerschütterung, einige äußerliche Verletzungen, sowie eine Platzwunde an der Stirn. Eigentlich nicht viel, aber du bist durch einen starken Schlag am Kopf ins Koma gefallen." sagte Pan.  
  
Trunks nickte.  
  
"Am besten hole ich jetzt den Arzt, damit er weiß, dass du wieder wach bist!" sagte Pan und erhob sich vom Stuhl, den sie nur zum Essen verließ.  
  
"Warte!" sagte Trunks.  
  
Er setzte sich auf und küsste Pan. Sie lächelte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte Trunks verliebt.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Pan zurück und ging aus dem Raum.  
  
Trunks ließ sich erschöpft ins Bett sinken. Kurze Zeit später, öffnete sich die Tür und Pan kam mit einem etwas älteren Mann hinein.  
  
" Sie sind also wieder wach, Mr. Briefs!" sagte der ältere Mann und kontrollierte die Geräte, die an Trunks angeschlossen waren.  
  
"Ich bin Prof. Dr. Kujami!" sagte der Mann.  
  
Trunks lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin zufrieden mit ihren Werten!" sagte der Arzt und studierte weiterhin die Geräte.  
  
Pan hatte sich wieder neben den Stuhl neben Trunks gesetzt und hielt seine Hand.  
  
"Wann kann ich endlich entlassen werden?" fragte Trunks.  
  
"Hmm. ich schätze in ca. 4-5 Tagen." sagte der Arzt und notierte sich etwas.  
  
Trunks nickte.  
  
"Ich gehe mal deine Eltern per Telefon benachrichtigen, dass du wider wach bist." Sagte Pan und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"So, Mr. Briefs. Ich komme heute Abend noch mal vorbei, um nach ihnen zu sehen." Sagte der Arzt und ging aus dem Raum.  
  
"Ok." sagte Trunks, noch bevor der Arzt die Tür hinter sich zu machte.  
  
Eine viertel stunde später kam Pan wieder ins Zimmer.  
  
"Deine Eltern kommen vorbei." sagte Pan und setzte sich wieder neben Trunks ans Bett.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, Leute, war nicht sehr viel diesmal, aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich schreibe so schnell wie möglich weiter! H.E.L. eure T.B.G. 


End file.
